This invention relates to a water-cooled, multi-cylinder internal combustion engine which comprises cylinders and a cooling jacket, the cylinders being connected in the lower region thereof to each other and to the cooling jacket, and crankshaft main bearings consisting of two parts which are mutually connected by means of main bearing bolts.